Newlyweds
by Natalie122333
Summary: Luke and Lorelai on the morning after their wedding. Post Season 7. (One shot)


Luke opens his eyes and removes his arm from around Lorelai's waist. He smiles and kisses her shoulder. She moves a little and groans. "You woke me up." She says, but she giggles after. Luke laughs; "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream… we got married yesterday… right?" Lorelai turns over to face him. "Hmm… let me see your left hand." She says. Luke gives her a smile and holds out his hand to her. She takes it and looks at it. "Yep, you've got the ring and I've got the matching one. It seems like we're married." She lets go of his hand and holds up her own left hand, looking at her own wedding band. Luke grabs it and brings it his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Lorelai smiles at him then moves so that she is lying on his chest.

"We can't lie here forever, it's already after eight. We've got a flight to catch in a few hours." They were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon. Luke had surprised her, planning the whole trip himself and arranging for Lorelai to have some well-deserved time away from the Inn. "Eight's early. Hate early, must kill early." Lorelai mutters and closes her eyes, comfortable lying on him, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Luke chuckles and says; "Come on, I know you can't wait to get to the beach." Lorelai lifts her head and looks at him. "That's right; we have a glorious week on the beach together. I still can't believe you planned a whole trip without me." She had thought that they wouldn't have a honeymoon since they were so busy with their jobs. "Thank you for that though, for planning what I know will be a wonderful trip." She leans down and gives him a long, deep kiss, which he eagerly returns. Lorelai pulls away and Luke says: "You're welcome. Anything to make you happy, and seeing you happy makes me happy too. So it's a win-win situation." Lorelai just smiles at him.

Hours later, they sit next to each on the plane. As soon as the plane is in the sky, Lorelai rests her head on Luke's shoulder. "You can get a pillow and lie against the window, you know." Luke says. "I'm comfortable here." Lorelai replies. "Okay." Luke says simply. Lorelai is asleep within a half hour and Luke also falls asleep about an hour later.

Their flight arrives around dinner time, so they decide to eat dinner at the hotel. After they eat, Luke asks if Lorelai she wants to go to the beach. She tells him that a walk on the beach would be nice. They walk for a few minutes before Lorelai grabs his hand. "Lorelai, I've told you before… I'm not really a hand holding guy." "Aww… Hon please do it once for me, your wife… who you love so much." Luke sighed, but he didn't pull his hand away. Lorelai grins and laces her fingers through his. They walk holding hands for a few minutes. "Hey, we should get someone to take our picture." Lorelai says suddenly. Before Luke can respond, Lorelai goes walking towards a man on the beach. "Lorelai, you can't just ask a stranger to do you a favor." He mutters under his breath after Lorelai has already walked away. By the time Luke has walked up to Lorelai and the man, she is taking her camera out of her purse and handing it to the man. "Sorry if she bugged you." Luke says to the man. "No, it's alright. I don't mind." He replies politely. "Come on; pose for the picture, Luke." Lorelai says and she stands next to him. She puts her arm around his waist and he quickly puts his arm around her shoulders and smiles. The man takes the picture and as soon as he's done Luke steps away from Lorelai, thanks the man and takes her camera back. The man walks away and Luke turns back to Lorelai and hands her the camera. She presses a button on it. "Aww, it's cute." She tells Luke, he stands next to her and Lorelai shows him the screen. He agrees, it's a good picture. Lorelai stares at the picture, looking at Luke's smile, thinking about the time Rory told her how Luke smiles a lot when he's around her. She turns off the camera and puts it back in her purse. "Thank you… for taking the picture with me. I wasn't really sure if you wanted to." She tells him. "It's no problem, I didn't mind. We only really only have the wedding pictures of us and we haven't even seen those yet. It's… uh nice to have a picture of us." Lorelai smiles at him then leans in to kiss him. He immediately kisses her back. Soon, they stop to catch their breath. "You wanna head back to the hotel?" He asks. "Sure." Lorelai replies. Luke puts his arm around her waist and they walk back to the hotel together.


End file.
